Agidius (member)
General Information agidius is a 15 year old Smasher living in the United States, more specifically the West Coast. He discovered Smash Bros at a local Blockbuster, and was immediately drawn to the idea of Kirby fighting against Mario and Pikachu. He rented the game several times over many years, eventually trading it with a friend for his copy of Waverace 64. Once he owned the game, he immediately re-picked up Kirby after discovering the Drill-Utilt combo, rarely playing any other characters competitively, although he did use Captain Falcon occasionally. Melee Unable to get a Gamecube until many years after it was released, Melee was still the first game he bought for himself. He tried using Kirby, but was disappointed to find out that he simply did not play the same, moving to Fox instead. agidius did not play competitively, but was very competitive amongst his friends, (all of which also loved the game). Soon proving himself to be the best amongst them, he tired of it quickly, but still made an attempt to love it, dedicating a week to the exclusive play of each character. Picking up Sheik, Samus, and Falco to his roster of characters, he thought that he had taken the game to its ultimate level... which was when he stumbled across a video of competitive play on Youtube. He spent two days in a hospital after fainting off his chair. (citation needed) Reading up everything he could on Melee, he soon discovered the Smashboards, where he would take one item to add to his gameplay (first off, Wavedashing.) each weekend, he brought his gameplay to higher and higher levels, but never reached the skill of even the average tourney-goer. Pre-Brawl agidius was disappointed to hear that a new Smash Bros was coming out, because it was due to be released on the Nintendo Wii, a console which he did not believe he could obtain before the slated release date. Following the Dojo updates every day, (even using proxies to bypass the school's filter) his anticipation continued to grow, despite his negativity. As soon as he saw Meta-Knight was to be in the game, he knew that he must have it, making it (the Wii) the only item on his Christmas list. Eventually, of course, he did get one, throwing a party on the weekend after Brawl's release in which all three Smash Bros were played, along with pizza in the Smash Emblem shape. Brawl agidius did not truly notice the transition from Melee to Brawl mechanics, only noticing that it was now impossible to wavedash. Quickly maneuvering through the Subspace Emissary, he unlocked all the characters, maining random until he discovered his new main: Wario. He didn't like Wario... at all... so instead focused his energies on finding a new main, focusing on Fox, Lucas, and Sheik. All of these ended up as his secondaries, with Sheik once again becoming his main. Playing only Brawl without even thinking about other games for many weeks, he developed to a high level of gameplay without touching the SWF, relying mainly on mindgames rather than technical ability. Even now, he hardly uses techs, choosing to read his opponents moves and then punishing. When driven into a rage, especially when playing against Meta Knights that abuse DSmash, he becomes very aggressive, and a major threat to play against, noted by TheSundanceKid during one of their casuals. *more to be added* Smashboards History Beginnings Agidius joined in late July of the year 2008. He was quickly drawn to the SSB4 discussion thread, where he would lurk and occasionally throw out a comment that had been made several times in the past. Seeing that he was unwanted there, he broke off (maintaining his subscription) and set his sights on the Creative Minds section of the board. Once there, he created a duplicate of the popular Runescape forum thread called "Bored? Draw #ere.", in which people could create ASCII art. Within the hour, the thread was locked, and he was directed to the Artwork Emporium, which he had somehow overlooked. The All Stars After viewing the quality of the art being produced, he decided to skip the ASCII thread, as it would pale in comparison to what was currently available. He popped into the first sig shop he found, which was The All Stars' House o' Sigs (now closed). Once there, he requested a signature from The Dinkoman. It was never made, but it didn't matter, because in the interim agidius had found a home. Unable to produce actual digital art, he simply participated (some would say trolled) in the conversations of the time. He recieved two of his three infractions there, both due to off-topic discussion. Making friendships with people such as Zolga Owns, smaci, kingdomoftheheartssnucas, L, and cmpr94x, agidius stuck with the All Stars for a few months, picking up his mediocre digital art skills as a result of this accepting group. However, the times change, and soon he was drawn to the wonders of Make Your Move... MYM History Make Your Move 3.0 Agidius (known as Agi) joined the ranks of MYMers on the opening day of Make Your Move 3.0, August 18, 2008. He had been following the MYM 2.0 thread for it's closing week, and felt an urge to join. Reserving his post on the fourth page, he proceeded to write his first moveset, Clipit (the Microsoft Word office assistant) over the next hour, in-between playing Brawl and sig-making. Cocky as usual, he believed it to be a cut above the rest... until he actually read the rest. Lurking for quite some time afterwards, he came back with another moveset, LOLcat. Not having shown any inprovement since his last, he decided to stop making movesets for a while, and simply watch the community. Learning from the future Sandbags' sets, particularly SirKibble and Chief Mendez, he submitted his final 3.0 moveset, Mallow. Agidius also made the Character Select Screen for MYM 3.0, featuring Dracula, Mallow, Donna Levman, and Fierce Deity Link. Make Your Move 4 Agidius has been less active in MYM 4, having less posts than the majority of the regulars. So far, he has only submitted one moveset, N, Based on the popular Flash game. He currently has three more planned: Simirror, Quickman, and Kirby from Crystal Shards. This last one will most likely take to Late MYM 5 or longer, due to a special move with 780 different effects. However, the recent addition of the chat has enabled agidius to become more involved with the community, developing friendships with Spadefox, Hyper_Ridley, TWILTHERO, KingK.Rool, and Jimnymebob, to name a few. He will continue the soon-to-be tradition of the Character Select Screen, this time attempting to keep up with the movesets as they are posted. Trivia * agidius is well known among his real-life friends for his skill with Rubik's Cubes, being able to solve all forms currently commercially produced, with the exception of the 6x6. * He hardly ever listens to "real" music, choosing instead to listen to music that has originated in video games, or remixes of said musics. His current favorite track is MM9: Tornadoman. * He is quite proficient in math; attaining 5 credits before the beginning of his Freshman year. * He runs a counterpart to 's Marshmallow Awards, known as the Strudel Awards. Incidentally, he is the current second-place holder of the Marshmallows, one point below TheSundanceKid. * He has beaten I Wanna Be the Guy on Medium, Hard, and Very Hard. * He is drawn to the impossible, not taking his eyes off a task until it is completed if even one person says that it cannot be done. * He considers his closest friend on SWF to be Sundance, even naively revealing his true name at one point. Category:MYMers